


The First Date

by noiseinthesystem



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, also holtzmann is very awkward, holtzbert fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noiseinthesystem/pseuds/noiseinthesystem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann asks Erin on a date. Things don't go as expected.</p><p>Or:</p><p>Holtzmann is a mess but Erin still likes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I saw Ghostbusters a few days ago and I HAD to make a fanfic for those two.  
> This is my first attempt at fanfiction so if you see any mistakes or have any advice don't hesitate to tell me & I hope you enjoy it!

It took Jillian Holtzmann a month to ask Erin Gilbert on a date. An entire month of awkward,shameless flirting and not-so-subtle comments from Abby. 

She didn't actually mean it, it was more of a way to prove her best friend wrong; if Erin straight up told her that she wasn't interested in her,then Holtzmann would be able to move on, and Abby would stop teasing her about her crush on the scientist. She was sure she'd say no, Holtzmann wasn't blind; she could see the way Erin swooned all over everytime Kevin walked in. She had no chance.

But, to her surprise,Erin had said yes. 

"Wait...whaaat?" Holtzmann had said, staring wide eyed at the taller woman. She had already braced herself for rejection and her answer made her stop in her tracks.

"I said yes." Erin laughed softly at Holtzmann's reaction. "I will go on a date with you." And then left as Abby walked in, wiggling her eyebrows at the blonde who stood speechless in the middle of the lab.

"I told ya, Holtzy's got game!" She'd exclaimed, patting her on the back. Holtzmann shook her head with a goofy grin, accepting the fact that her best friend had just won their unspoken bet.

 

It wasn't simple; Holtzmann didn't know what to wear, or where to take Erin to. She paced for hours around the room while Abby and Patty threw any idea they could come up with at her. But nothing seemed to convince her, nothing seemed good enough for Erin and Holtzmann was terrified of making a bad impression or somehow disappointing the woman.

"Okay, you need to calm down." Patty stood up, holding Holtzmann's shoulders to stop her from walking any further. The blonde tried to take a few more steps before realizing Patty was blocking her way. "Just be your weird, wonderful self,I'm sure everything will work out just fine." Behind her, Abby raised her thumb, giving a slight nod. 

"And you should definitely take her out for dinner." she added with a proud smile.

So Holtzmann made a reservation in some fancy place Abby had assured her Erin would love, and planned the whole evening only to have it ruined by a huge storm that left them both soaking wet before walking more than ten feet. 

 

That is how they ended in the highest floor of their building, all by themselves, eating takeout by the light of some candles and some 80's music.It was romantic enough for her, but a total disappointment compared to what she had scheduled.

"This is not what I pictured for a first date." Holtzmann said apologetically,staring at her food. It was no point to hide the frustration in her voice. She was sure Erin was expecting something else. 

"Hey," Erin gave her a reassuring smile. "this is nice, really. It's simple. Just you,and me, and some food. Why would we need anything else?" 

"Well I tried, I promise." Holtzmann let out a nervous laugh, as if it had been her fault that the sky was practically fallling above them. 

"I know you did." 

 

And that settles the subject, they eat and talk as comfortably as they do when the four of them hang out; they talk about science, about ghosts, and Holtzmann finally asks her all the questions she's had in mind since Erin first mentioned seeing a ghost when she was little. What did she do, how were the next few days after it, and most importantly:

"What did it feel like?" Holtzmann asked, resting her head on her hands, staring intently at Erin.

"Weird. I was obviously scared because it was a ghost but at the same time it was such a familiar face that I couldn't decide what I was feeling. I still can't. It's like when you're about to do something you've never done before but at the same time you find small things you already know and that stops from being totally petrified." Erin went silent, thinking that she might have said too much, but Holtzmann was fascinated. 

"Do you remember it saying something to you?" 

"Can we talk about something else?" She asked,grimacing uncomfortably.

"We don't have to talk at all." Holtzmann replied with a smirk, standing up and offering Erin a hand. "Would you dance with me?"

"S-sure." she said, a little taken aback.

Holtzmann was a mess, she was all over the place and stepped on Erin's toes a few times, but the scientist didn't seem to mind, or, if she did, was polite enough not to tell. 

She hadn't felt this way in a while, sure, she had some sort of fixation on Kevin,but it was similar to that of a school girl's, not something she could take seriously, but she'd never taken in consideration her feelings for Holtzmann, she'd never recognized them as more than amusement product of the woman's cocky flirting, but Erin was now realizing that there was more to it,so much more. 

They twirled and swayed softly to the music's rythm, each of them feeling selfconscious of the way each others hands felt on Erin's hips and Holtzmann's shoulders.  
It was as if time had been suspended, as if the rain had stopped pouring until there was nothing else but a soft rumour outside their windows, as if the song would never stop, as if Holtzmann's body was burning against hers.  
It was simple, and Erin felt at ease.

Holtzmann seemed to be in some sort of trance, her eyes were closed and she was humming along to the song, a content smile on her face. She was trying her best not to step on the taller woman so often. 

It was beautiful as it was, there was no need to plan big things or even plan at all, it was spontaneous, it was natural.  
As the song came to an end, Holtzmann opened her eyes, staring straight into Erin's. They were still holding each other, their faces mere inches apart.

"Can I kiss you?"She asked before she could stop herself.  
Erin nodded, allowing Holtzmann to pull her closer and join their lips in a soft kiss. They could feel each others smiles as their lips moved slowly in a mutual accord, and when they both ended on the couch, Holtzmann was thankful they didn't go out that night.

Needless to say, there was a second date.


End file.
